24fandomcom-20200223-history
List of female antagonists on 24
as a hostage.]] This is a list of female antagonists that have appeared on 24. Dina Araz Dina Araz was part of Habib Marwan's terrorist cell. She was married to Navi Araz and they had one son, Behrooz Araz . During Day 4 she and Navi planned to help the terrorists cripple America. When Behrooz's girlfriend Debbie Pendleton saw the warehouse, she invited her over and poisened her. Debbie died and Dina made it look as if Behrooz did it. She and Behrooz tried to escape from Navi, and she was involved in an operation to bring him back. She lost her cover to Marwan and he had her killed. Cara Bowden ]] Cara Bowden was a high-ranking member of the prion variant cabal, serving as an intermediary between its members. She was the handler of the cabal's newest operative: Tony Almeida, whom she became romantically involved with. She was instrumental in much of the cabal's activities on Day 7, helping to coerce Jonas Hodges into committing suicide, coordinate a biological attack on Washington Center Station, and capture the infected Jack Bauer so he could be used to create more of the pathogen. Bowden was shot and killed by Almeida as revenge for her superior's involvement in Michelle Dessler's death. Rita Brady .]] Rita Brady was the girlfriend of Darren McCarthy during Day 6. After the nuclear explosion in Valencia she waited for Darren to pick her up and leave so they could avoid the fallout. She killed Darren later and led Morris O'Brian to Abu Fayed. Her greed was her downfall and she was eventually shot by Abu Fayed as a security measure. Bridgit Bridgit was Mandy's partner in the early hours of Day 1. When Mandy blew up the plane and safetly parachuted into the Mojave Desert. She buried the I.D. of Martin Belkin in the sand and later Bridgit picked it up. Instead of handing it over to Mandy and Ira Gaines, she pressed Ira for an extra million dollars. Gaines expressed rage at this and Mandy was also shocked. Gaines finally gave in but had Bridgit killed by his sniper Jonathan Matijevich before she could leave. Eve During Day 2, Eve, a subordinate of oil mogul Peter Kingsley, had gone out on an operation to find hacker Alex Hewitt but failed. She entered Peter's acupuncture appointment with another female assistant and briefed Peter. Although she was active in the conspiracy, she was murdered by Kingsley as a security measure when Sherry Palmer called to say she had Hewitt. Jamey Farrell Ira Gaines hired Jamey Farrell for $300,000 to tap into the security systems and send messages from the inside to him. She was found out by Tony Almeida and Nina Myers, who at that time was still undercover. They pressed her for information and threatened to bring her son Kyle Farrell if she did not reveal the location of Gaines. She was found with her wrists slit in an apparent suicide attempt but was revealed later to have been murdered by Nina to silence her. Mandy Mandy was a hired assassin and professional hitwoman. During Day 1, she seduced photographer Martin Belkin and stole his I.D. card. She blew up the plane he was in and parachuted into the Mojave Desert, where she plannd to sell then I.D. for $1,000,000. Her partner Bridgit refused to give up the location of the I.D. and wanted one million more. Ira Gaines coorperated but had Bridgit killed after she produced the I.D. Mandy returned at the end of Day 2 and attempted to assassinate President David Palmer with an unspecified biological or chemical weapon. She phoned her employer Max and told him her deed was done. Mandy returned in Day 4 as part of Habib Marwan's terrorist cell. When an investigation led to her she killed her lover Gary to distract CTU and tried to escape. She killed Agent Lee Castle and captured Tony Almeida during the first failed attempt. Mandy used her neighbors Ian and Shari as scapegoats to convince CTU that she and Tony Almeida were killed in a car bomb. She was eventually captured because of Jack's diligence and released Marwan's location for a Presidential pardon. Nina Myers Nina speaks to Andre Drazen]] During Day 1, Nina Myers maintained a front as a loyal friend of Jack Bauer, but secretly fed her outside employers (Victor Drazen and an unknown German) privileged information. She murdered Jamey Farrell and made it look like suicide. She was discovered by the viewers in the second to last episode of the season, to be a mole working for the Drazens in a cliffhanger. In the next hour, she lied to Jack, killed his wife Teri and several CTU personnel, and tried to escape. She was caught and arrested. In Day 2, Nina returned in the thread Jack was following to stop the atomic bomb from destroying Los Angeles. Nina led them to her source in Visalia, then killed her source so she would be the only source of information. The plane carrying her crashed and she took Jack hostage, making a deal with the President David Palmer to tell all she knew about the bomb in exchange for the murder of Jack Bauer. She was captured shortly afterwards, and failed to kill Jack. In Day 3, Jack encountered Nina again in Mexico, during an auction to buy the Cordilla Virus from Michael Amador. Working for unspecified employers, she won the bid but encountered Jack again during the night. He captured her and killed her accociates but she soon turned he odds in her favor. She threatened to kill him and kissed him. He broke out of her imprisonment and she was taken back to CTU. During the flight back she tricked Jack into triggering a virus in the CTU computer system, something she had designed while she was at CTU. The virus would release information to cells all around the world but analyst Chloe O'Brian managed to stop it. She was tortured but did not reveal anything. During torture she attempted suicide and escaped, before being killed by Jack in the same room she had murdered Teri four years earlier. Nicole Part of Habib Marwan's terrorist cell, Nicole seduced John Hansen. She held him hostage until Mitch Anderson arrived. Later, Nicole killed FBI Agent Agent Drake who arrived at her location, the apartment of the deceased terrorist Aziz. She posed as Drake when Jack Bauer and Agent Hart arrived, but was killed by Jack after she took out Hart. Sherry Palmer During Day 1, Sherry disapproved of almost every decision her husband at the time made. When her son Keith retrieved a recording implicating The Latham group and Carl Webb in framing Keith for the murder of his psychiatrist, she destroyed the tape when David left the suite, but it turned out that it wasn't the real tape. Later her motives were revealed as to being so antagonistic when she told David she would do anything to get into the White House. When Victor Drazen's assassination attempt on Palmer failed, Jack and David formulated a plan to tell the media he had been killed, so he could save his daughter Kim Bauer. Sherry was against this and told the press anyway. Later, David divorced her. In Day 2 Sherry was working for NSA director Roger Stanton, and spying for him. They conspired to evacuate Los Angeles without approval from David, and Sherry claimed to David that she was helping his administration. Mike Novick and Lynne Kresge were suspicious of her and, despite the support of her CIA connection Steve Hillenburg, David eventually told her to leave. Later she showed up to Alex Hewitt's apartment in order to find evidence that the Cyprus recording was fabricated. There, it was determined that she had conspired with Peter Kingsley as well as Stanton. She and Jack worked together and ultimately faced Peter Kingsley. Kingsley ordered her killed, but Bauer saved her life and she escaped, still suffering from an injury when she was stabbed by Hewitt earlier. During Day 3, a financial backer of David's administration, Alan Milliken blackmailed David into firing Wayne Palmer. Twelve years earlier though, Milliken had killed Kevin Kelly's daughter when he was under the influence of alcohol. He had payed Kelly off to keep quiet. Sherry met with Kelly and offered a presidential pardon for his son on death row if Kelly accept to disclose the accident involving Milliken, but Kelly disappeared before she could get it. She went to the Milliken estate and encountered Julia Milliken and Alan. She yelled at Alan in rage, and when Alan had a heart attack, Sherry convinced Julia from providing him with his pills, allowing him to die. Later she kept the bottle of pills with her fingerprints on it as proof that she killed Alan. She said she would willingly go to jail if David went too. Julia was enraged at Sherry and eventually killed her, then committed suicide in front of her love, Wayne Palmer. Collette Stenger Collette Stenger was an information broker who had been hired by terrorist cells around the world. She was very careful about leaving a trail, such as using more than one cars. Collette sold schematics of the Wilshire Gas Company to terrorist Vladimir Bierko. She was involved with German undercover agent Theo Stoller in a romantic relationship and he gave her location to CTU for the W.E.T. List. He was double-crossed by Jack Bauer, who, after catching Collette, sabotaged the list and left Stoller with nothing. After being captured she asked Jack if he had a price to let her go. He said that he wasn't for sale and she responded that everyone was for sale. Collette named her contact at the Department of Defence after given immunity as being Audrey Raines. Jack held her fiercely and threatened her. She told him again that she sold the schematics to her and that apparently she had a price. Back at CTU Audrey was tortured and Jack was convinced that she had no involvement with Collette. Jack entered her holding cell and knocked out the guard with her. He threatened to kill her if she didn't admit that she lied and she broke, saying that Henderson had instructed her to lie in order to stall Jack with his emotional involvement with Audrey. Because Collette admitted that she had lied, her immunity was no longer valid. Marianne Taylor Mole working for Henry Powell, Marianne Taylor was working at CTU secretly feeding information to Powell. When she was close to losing her cover, she planted false evidence that implicated Sarah Gavin as being the mole. Sarah was tortured and gave Marianne more time. Edgar Stiles eventually found her out and told Erin Driscoll and Curtis Manning. Marianne tried nonchalantly to leave the building, but Driscoll administered a lockdown. Marianne escaped anyway and tried to get to her car. She was caught by Curtis and the car exploded when another agent tried to search it. She accompanied Manning to the building where Powell worked and tried to access files that would help CTU. Forbes found them but Marianne insisted that the files were secure. She was killed anyway. Marie Warner When her mother died, Marie Warner ran away for several weeks and was recruited into the Second Wave by Syed Ali. She was engaged to Reza Nayieer, an executive at her father's company. When she was found out by Reza to have been funneling funds to finance Ali, she killed him, the escaped custody. She retrieved the trigger for the bomb and helped Omar set it up. She was eventually found at the Nornton Airfield and took her sister hostage. Marie was captured by Jack Bauer and tortured until she revealed the location of the bomb. She was incarcerated and placed in prison. Store clerk In Day 2, at Mamud Rasheed Faheen's hideout, the store clerk joined her group of disguised terrorists and attempted to repel FBI agents after the operation with Nina Myers went haywire. Memorable quotes by female antagonists *'Marie Warner:' People have to die for things to change. *'Marie Warner:' (to Kate Warner) I killed Reza, and I loved him. What makes you think I care about you and Dad? *'Jack Bauer:' What was his name? (referring to her contact at the D.O.D.) *'Collette Stenger:' Her name. Audrey Raines. *'Jack Bauer:' (Jack slams her to the wall) ''You're lying. If you are lying I am going to make this the worst day of your life. *'Collette Stenger:' She sold me the schematics Mr. Bauer. Apparently she had a price. *'Mandy:' ''(holding a gun to Tony's head) You really have what it takes to watch me shoot him while you're looking him in the eye? *'Jack Bauer:' Yes. *'Mandy:' I believe you. So what's to stop me from shooting him? *'Mandy:' Looks like my neighbors died for nothing. *'Mandy:' I see your men Michelle. You lied to me you bitch, you are not gonna take me alive, got it? (car blows up) Category:Lists Category:Female antagonists